Forbidden Knowledge RP group
The School of Forbidden Knowledge was a structured roleplaying group in VRChat hosted by Arcadum as the game master (GM) in 2018. As the game master he created the story, setting, scenarios and built the concepts and rules of the world. WiFiPunk & other currently unnamed map creators assisted in building the world, items and various other assets for the game. Setting The Headmaster Arcadum runs a twisted type of school where selected students of certain powers find themselves trapped and at his mercy. Here they are gathered and taught lessons and secrets of Forbidden Knowledge. Arcadum's demands are very high and the punishment for failure is usually death. The students find themselves in a difficult position tempted by his knowledge and acceptance while fighting for their own survival when attempting to live up to his demands. According to Arcadum, his domain where the students find themselves is positioned somewhere deep below the abyss of what others refer to as 'hell'. They are trapped in this place and there are only a few select places they can visit. When the students are not receiving lessons they share living arrangements in dormitories. The game rules Players create their own avatars and build their own characters themselves according to the rules set by Arcadum. switches avatar and goes out-of-character in order to narrate a situation and presents the players with options.]] The game is structured into game sessions or lessons''' (when DM Arcadum is present) where players face different challenges. During the lessons players are allowed react and come up with their own creative solutions to these challenges. If a player succeeds in a satisfactory manner they may gain certain abilities or items. If they fail a challenge they may gain permanent disadvantages or risk death. If their character dies, they have to create a new character and reapply in order to participate again. In some rare situations previously dead characters can be resurrected. Between the game ''sessions ''when Arcadum is absent players are free to do 'light' roleplay with the other participants without being able to gain new abilities or risk death. The game features turn-based combat using dice where the participants roll an action and an opposing reaction. Each player is assigned abilities and spells to fit their character by Arcadum. Students This is a rough list of current living students attending the school with short descriptions. The first link is the character taking part in the RP, the second link in parentheses is the main character who portrays that character. :'''Also see: Forbidden Knowledge Characters Class 1 *Coal - (Satchi) Kihaku, Fire Elemental *Ventaris - (Twin Swords) Lycan, Blood moon cursed *Phurion - (ItsLumi) Half Demon, Half Human, Blood Magician *Sly - (WiFiPunk) Tiefling, Illusionist *Alycenn - (JKLMNOPaige) Half Dragon, Half Succubus, Dream walker *Jeffery Sprinkles - (Jerry Pasture) Beast Blood *Cyan - (Cyan) Undead Vampire *Aerie - (PandawanBear) Demon, Succubus *Frank Castle - (ThatOneRebel) Human *Vilicent Noblis - (Mhai) Human *Enyo - (Ozzy) Undead *Yovhikl'itrad 'Yovi' - (Ashunera) Eldritch, Shapeshifter *Exzio - (Zurui) Half Demon, Half Elf, Enchanter Class 2 * Qyr - (Qyr), Dragon * Henri Andrepont - (Yuuhi) Human, Priest * Winter (Winter) - Human * Lander Galanis - (TheRealLevy) Celestial * Liara Silverfang - (SilentOne) Werebeast * Leyla Cait - (LeyLey), Cat (Transformed human) * Aurala Wildcrest - (Faelyix) Harpy, Wind-shaper * Eden - (Nanoade) Human, Sonicist * Alue Sequoia Arcacia - (Miss Universe) Human, Wizard * Medea Feriro Velymis - (Oblivious) Human, Wizard *Erevan - (Azreal) Human with Feline attributes, Telekinetic *Artrius - (Beedle Vaughx) Human Lizard-man, Shapeshifter Class 3 * Dixo - (Roflgator) Human, Insane asylum resident * Elise - (Spazkoga) Undead, Water magician *Wang Tao - (Buza) Human, Martial artist *Farrah - (Miss Minerva DH) Human, Healer *Vilhelm Jakobs - (Hopelessbay) Human Cultist, Necromancer *Priscilla Sylvari - (Folkona) Avariel Elf, Conjurer *Charter Strangford - (SciFri) Wolf Archon, Gunslinger *Ventaris - (TwinSwords) Beastblood, Lycanthrophe *Helmet (Shrimp) Human, Bloodthristy Bruiser *Oscker - (Arabninja) Beastblood *Oogie - (Oogiegirl207) Toon *Blob - (Lolchow) Slime Deceased or past students This is a list of past students who attended the school. *Xander Snakebones (Roflgator) Human, Brawler - Killed on the first day * Sloth - (IrratatedSloth), Human, warlock - Killed in the final challange of Class 2's test, Walked of a ledge. Staff/NPCs *Hobbert - (Hobbert) Arcadum's familiar, magic user. *Inkwraith - (unknown) Book/Library keeper, Water magic user. *The merchant - (Arcadum) Tinkerer/Merchant, French. *Unnamed ghost - (unknown) Wanders the halls (Seems to be separate from the inkwraith) *Bard - (Unknown) appeared during the 3rd session at the end. Playing a tune briefly. mostly hid from sight. *Odin all father (Arcadum) - Aesir, Leader of Valhalla. Notable Sessions Before splitting into 3 classes *July 18th - Student orientation (and Xander's death). *July 25th - Questionary elimination game. Answer the wrong question and you die. *Aug 1st - A lesson in conjuration and the resurrection of some past students. They release The Trickster. *Aug 8th - The students study in the library and get to answer Arcadum's questions. *Aug 15th - Arcadum teaches the students combat in the arena. The students will be split into 3 rivaling classes where one class will eventually be eliminated. Class 1 Sessions * Aug 21st - Orientation, students study in the library and answer Arcadum's questions. Due to mistakes, Exzio loses a horn and Hobbert loses his other ear. * September 4th - Arcadum takes the students to see the new expansions of the school: A forest full of materials and other things And a rune forge. The class was taken to a new plane that connects a multitude of worlds and realms. He spoke of the history of a number of them before quizzing the class. Due to the class failing the questions and laughing, Arcadum plans to kill half of the class during next week's session. *In Dec class 1 got known as the "Disappointment" Class out of the 3. Arcadum having left a majority of their sessions angry with their lack of studying or "taking it seriously". Class 2 Sessions * Aug 22nd - Orientation, Older students taught the new ones, who answered all of Arcadum's questions without error. As a reward, Class 2 will be housed in a new dorm complete with 'amenities.' *Sep 11th - Arcadum show's first signs of sickness/damage as he brings all students to a fallen celestial world brought to its demise by their laziness. All students are shown to a tear in the dimension and Arcadum calls them in to help them learn their True Name. Bringing up a portal to the academy Arcadum attempts to give them a test but fails due to his failing health, instead they are given a riddle and told that should they answer it right he will spare Class 1 who had earned his Ire. Artrius (Beedle) stands up to the challenge and for his courage is granted the aid of his classmates to help him in the riddle, (If I am gold I am good, If I am stone I am evil, If I am glass I am fragile, I have many forms but it changes all the same) Artrius answers with heart and class 1 is saved from death. (When I have the time I'll make a new page for all this new stuff like Bloodlines, elements, weapons & True Names) *September 26th - The class succesfully walked through puzzles with relative ease, they killed the minion with ease and did the trap's puzzle, However they came close to death during the riddle. However after solving it. Sloth walked off the side and died. His legs and body breaking from the fall, Killing him. The celestial nearly fell for this same thing but was saved by Qyr. The rest of the precarious walk down (Sloth had the only torch) was incident free. And they finished, Class 3 Sessions These are short summaries. * Aug 24th - An unknown entity attacks the school and nearly kills the entire class. As the only student unaffected, Elise saves her classmates before orientation. Elise earned a bar of gold from a miniature roflgator by pleasing him with a dance. Hobbert is revealed to be fully healed. * Sep 7th - Arcadum speaks about souls, demons, daemons, and devils. He answers questions on what the classes are fighting against. The class is tasked with learning about each other; however, they fail to fully learn the names and stories due to a desire to keep secrets. Elise is asked of the components a soul. If she answers wrong the entire class will be killed. Helmet provides the answer when Elise fails. Due to her failure, Arcadum revokes her home in the graveyard and her "Leniency" (Mute's grace). * Sep 13th - Arcadum shows each of the non-magi of class 3 their elements, the magi help to bring it out. Wang is revealed to have the ability/talent to hold 2 elements. They are then taken to Odin in Valhalla by Arcadum for new weapons. All of them receiving weapons and the Magi receiving rune stones. Elise Is given another test and answers all the questions correctly, Bringing her into Arcadum's good books again. Links Archived Streams *SpazKoga's PoV playlist of Forbidden Knowledge (23 episodes) *Arcadum's PoV playlist of all Forbidden Knowledge unedited streams (23 episodes) Gallery The gallery serves as a short intro to what the RP is about. Tune into Arcadums stream or any of the respective players for a first hand view and experience of the game! July 18th 2018 Arcadum RP July 18th 1 Xander first death.jpg|Xander (Roflgator) is killed instantly by Arcadum for asking what he considered a stupid question. Arcadum RP July 18th 2 Students first day.jpg|Students of the first day 1 Arcadum RP July 18th 3 Students first day.jpg|Students of the first day 2 Arcadum RP July 18th 4 Students first day.jpg|Students of the first day 3 Arcadum RP July 18th 5 Arcadum yelling at his familiar.jpg|Arcadum yelling at his familiar Hobbert Arcadum RP July 18th 6 listening.jpg|Students listening intently. Arcadum RP July 18th 7 hobbert ordered to clean.jpg|Hobbert is commanded to clean. Arcadum RP July 18th 8 hobbert.jpg|Hobbert Arcadum RP July 18th 9 library halls with blood orbs.jpg|The students are free to roam the library at their own peril. Arcadum RP July 18th zurui and itslumi.jpg|Exzio (Zurui) and Phurion (ItsLumi) share a room. Arcadum RP July 18th 10 universe and oblivious fearful.jpg|Alue Sequoia Arcacia (Miss Universe) and Medea Feriro Velymis (Oblivious) are fearful. Arcadum RP July 18th 11 ashunera speaking in a gurgling language with arcadum.jpg|Yovhikl'itrad (Yovi) communicates using a gurgling language. Arcadum RP July 18th 12 oblivious and miss universe special tools for them.jpg|Alue Sequoia Arcacia (Miss Universe) and Medea Feriro Velymis (Oblivious) get prepared special tools in their room. Arcadum RP July 18th 13 oblivious and miss universe certain rituals for them.jpg|Wizard tools Arcadum RP July 18th 14 no Dorm room for Spazkoga because she doesnt sleep.jpg|Since Elise (Spazkoga) doesn't need sleep she doesn't get any room. Instead she will be in charge of cleaning the dorms. Arcadum RP July 18th 15 survived orientation.jpg|Congratulations, you survived orientation day. July 25th 2018 Student, teacher questionary elimination game. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th elimination game.jpg|Students giving the wrong answers are killed on the spot. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th closing the book.jpg|Priscilla Sylvari (Folkona) is saved by Artrius (Beedle Vaughx) closing the book but she looses her arm in the process. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th arcadum necromantic healing.jpg|Arcadum heals Priscilla Sylvari (Folkona) who lost their arm. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th a very harsh teacher.jpg|Arcadum is a very harsh teacher. Aug 1st 2018 Roflgator Aug 1st FK 1 Conjuration Ritual.jpg|Students are asked to perform a conjuration rutial Roflgator Aug 1st FK 2 Graveyard.jpg|The students listen to Arcadum in the graveyard. Roflgator Aug 1st FK 3 Reviving Buza and SciFri.jpg|Reviving Charter Strangford (SciFri) and Wang Tao (Buza) Roflgator Aug 1st FK 4 Reviving Buza and SciFri.jpg|Reviving Charter Strangford (SciFri) and Wang Tao (Buza) Roflgator Aug 1st FK 5 Arcadum with Googly eyes.jpg|Arcadum returns with... googly eyes? Roflgator Aug 1st FK 6 Arcadum lectures.jpg|The students pay close attention Roflgator Aug 1st FK 7 Room mates dorm.jpg|The students sharing dorms with Dixo (Roflgator) feel uneasy by his presence. Roflgator Aug 1st FK 8 Arcadum narrating out-of-character.jpg|Arcadum narrates out of character while using a different avatar. Aug 8th 2018 Roflgator Aug 8th 1 Dixo creeps some studens out.jpg|Dixo creeping out some students Roflgator Aug 8th 2 Dixo creeps some studens out.jpg|Dixo creeping out some students Roflgator Aug 8th 3 Dixo creeps some studens out.jpg|Dixo creeping out some students Roflgator Aug 8th 4 Dixos skull.jpg|Dixo talks to a skull with Alue Sequoia Arcacia - (Miss Universe) Roflgator Aug 8th 5.jpg|Dixo talks to a skull with Alue Sequoia Arcacia - (Miss Universe) Roflgator Aug 8th 7.jpg|Dixo talking to Yovhikl'itrad 'Yovi' - (Ashunera) Roflgator Aug 8th 8.jpg Roflgator Aug 8th 9.jpg|Dixo talking to Priscilla Sylvari - (Folkona) Roflgator Aug 8th 10.jpg|Dixo talking to Yovhikl'itrad 'Yovi' - (Ashunera) Roflgator Aug 8th 11.jpg|The students listen intently to the words of Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 12.jpg|The students listen intently to the words of Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 13.jpg|The students listen intently to the words of Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 14.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 15.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 16.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 17.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 18.jpg|Dixo teasing Hobbert Roflgator Aug 8th 19.jpg|Dixo stealing the books from the other students Roflgator Aug 8th 20.jpg| Roflgator Aug 8th 21.jpg Roflgator Aug 8th 22.jpg|Dixo messing with Priscilla Sylvari - (Folkona) Roflgator Aug 8th 23.jpg Roflgator Aug 8th 24.jpg|Arcadum appears Roflgator Aug 8th 25.jpg|The students listen to Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 26.jpg|Dixo freaks out Eden - (Nanoade) Roflgator Aug 8th 28.jpg|Dixo makes Wang Tao - (Buza) uneasy Roflgator Aug 8th 29.jpg|Arcadum continues the lectures OOC images File:28-08-2018_3912707.jpg|Frank is annoyed people are partying in the library. Category:RP Groups Category:Defunct Groups